Meeting Heroes
by darkblade1163
Summary: Karina finds herself inside the Marvel universe. She has no idea how she got there though. Will there be answers to her questions? Why do I suck at summaries?
1. Meet Karina

**Just to tell you guys now the girl named Karina is named after me and I hope you guys like the story!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I do own is the girl named Karina everything else is owned by Marvel**

* * *

This is the story about how Karina became friends with Loki,Bucky and the Avengers. Karina was just like you guys and by you guys I mean the people reading this story.

Anyways Karina was in a world where the Avengers,Loki and Bucky were fake,not real,made up, but Karina still loved them, not liked, loved them. She had always dreamed of meeting Loki,Bucky and the Avengers but she couldn't because well they were fictional.

Let me tell you more about Karina, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes and a little bit of a tan. Karina was fun and happy and she was also calm and crazy at the same time. She was NOT a girly girl, she was a tomboy.I forgot to mention she's Hispanic.

Then there's her family. She has an older brother, a mom and a dad. That's all you really need to know about them

Now that we know about Karina I think we should start the story already.

* * *

Let's just say it was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping and the sky was a bright blue. Karina woke up and yawned still feeling tired but satisfied that she had a good dream but don't ask me what that dream was about. Alright the dream was about Loki and Bucky pranking the Avengers.

Anyways as soon as she stepped out of bed she grabbed her tablet that had been left to charge all night. She played games on her tablet, beat some highscores, and then her mother called her for breakfast.

Karina took her tablet and walked to the kitchen, ignoring when her brother teased her for never leaving her tablet alone. Karina ate the pancakes that her mother made her and went back to her room.

Karina knew that this was going to be another boring day so she put her tablet back and left it charge again. By the time she did all that it was already in the afternoon.

So Karina took a nap when all of a sudden in the middle of her nap she had gotten a huge headache and she woke but little did she know that a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist had caused that headache.

* * *

"JARVIS can you tell Bruce to come down to the lab I think I've just made a scientific breakthrough" Tony said as he smiled. Tony had not slept in 36 hours because he had found a parallel universe and in case you're wondering, yes Pepper was upset when she found out Tony had not slept in a long time.

"What's the scientific breakthrough?" Bruce said as he walked in the lab."Ok you're not going to believe this but I found a parallel universe!" Tony exclaimed. "Show me" Bruce didn't believe Tony because well how is a parallel universe even possible?

"Whatever you say" Tony walked over to a portal and pressed some buttons."What are you doing?" Bruce questioned."Giving someone a headache" Tony said as he smirked.

Like Tony said he actually was giving someone in that parallel universe a headache. Can you guess who?Well if you guessed Karina then you are correct!

Bruce sighed "So right now someone out there is getting a headache because of you?"."Yes" Tony replied."But I have to tell you there is a slight chance that they might come here but I will make sure that they don't" Tony said.

"What are we going to tell Fury?" Bruce said wondering what Fury would do once he found out that Tony discovered a parallel universe. "Who said we have to tell Fury?" Tony said as he chuckled and smirked.

But Tony did not know that you can't keep a secret from Fury and let's just say Fury found out.

* * *

**The more reviews I get the faster I update! Anyways tell me if you guys liked it!**

That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.~Tony


	2. Fury finds out

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

Fury called the Avengers to have a couldn't go because he had to take care of the parallel didn't really know why they were called by Fury but he wasn't going to was pacing around the room."Sir are you going to-" Steve was going to say more but Fury cut him off when he said "A parallel universe Stark?".

Tony's eyes widened because didn't Fury not know about that? And how did he find out?"Stark answer me" Fury said as his voice raised with each word he said."And what about the parallel universe?" Tony questioned."We want to see it" Fury shot other Avengers were really confused about what was going on.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see it" Tony said."Stark" Fury said and continued "I will see that parallel universe"."Fine tomorrow, my tower, be there" Tony said quickly."And I'm guessing you guys want to see it too?" Tony questioned the rest of the Avengers and they all nodded.

"Bye Nicholas" And with that being said Tony walked out the door.

* * *

Turns out that headache that Karina had, did not go away and her mother was starting to get worried."Mom, I think I'm going to get some sleep" Karina said as she yawned. "Ok sweetheart good night" Karina's mother just wanted Karina to get some sleep.

Little by little Karina found her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. When all of a sudden Karina found herself in a white room where everything was white, even her clothes!The walls were white, the table in the middle of the room was white and it was driving Karina crazy!

"Hello!" Karina turned around at the sound of the voice and saw a man who was also wearing white clothes."Hello?" Karina replied unsure of who this man was."You're Karina right?" The man asked. "How do you know my name?" Karina asked backing away from the man."I forget to say my name didn't I?" The man asked and Karina nodded.

"Well my name is Alex DiAngelo and I will be the one to make your dreams come true" Alex said as he smiled."My dreams?" Karina questioned. "You said you wanted to meet the Avengers didn't you?"Alex replied."Yes" Karina said.

"Well have fun!" And with that being said Alex pushed Karina towards a portal and she fell down, down, down.

* * *

It was a week since Tony was supposed to show Fury the parallel universe and Tony had been trying to hide from him. I know what you're thinking, "Tony Stark hiding? That's crazy!" Yeah, I think it's crazy too but on with the story."Sir, Fury is in the elevator and he is what you call furious" Tony laughed at what JARVIS had said.

Tony then heard a ding which meant the the elevator opened and guess who stepped out of the elevator? That's right Nick Fury stepped out of the elevator."Stark, I think you've got something to show me" Fury said in his serious voice. "Well I think you're wrong" Tony said being ever sassy.

"STARK" Fury said, clearly angry."Okay, okay geez don't get your eye patch in a twist" said Tony. Tony then started walking to the lab , motioning Fury to follow.

When they arrived at the lab Tony immediately told JARVIS to tell Bruce to come down to the lab. Fury had never seen Tony's lab before so he was impressed at what he saw (even though he would never say it).

Tony had walked over to where the control panel was and he pressed a few buttons to make sure everything was in check but for some reason the girl he gave the headache to, could not be found. Tony didn't want to make a scene in front of Fury but he was glad when Bruce walked in.

Fury saw Bruce and greeted him "Dr. Banner" Bruce replied "Fury".

"So whats with the parallel universe and what are you doing with it?" Fury questioned Tony."We really don't know anything about the parallel universe but that's what we're working on" Tony said.

Suddenly Fury got a call saying that they needed him back on the helicarrier and Fury leaves. Tony is also secretly relieved."Do you want me to get us some food?" Bruce asked Tony."Get some blueberries" Tony answered. Bruce left the lab and Tony went back to the control panel only to find that there's a button he had not seen before. "Huh...that's strange" Tony said.

Tony with much curiosity pressed the button and the portal to the parallel universe lit up. This ladies and gentleman is the moment we've all been waiting for (I know I've been waiting for it).

Tony walked over to the portal and was about to go back to the control panel to try to shut it down, when a girl with dark brown hair that was unconscious, fell through and landed in Tony's arms.

* * *

**Did you like it? I bet you did!**

**I think I would just cut the wire.~Tony**


	3. Confusion

**I feel like I started this story yesterday... Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Avengers but I will always own Karina**

* * *

"Uh Bruce can you come down here please?" Tony yelled out still staring in shock at the girl in his arms. Bruce came in looking at the bag of blueberries he had brought."Ok I got the blueberries, now what did you-" Bruce didn't get to finish his sentence because he looked up and saw the girl in Tony's arms."Um why is there a girl in your arms?" Bruce said pointing to the girl.

"I have no idea" Tony told Bruce with wide eyes. Bruce put the blueberries on a nearby table and walked over to Tony. "Well how did this happen?" Bruce asked Tony."Um I walked ever to the control panel there was a button that I had never seen before, I pressed it and out came a girl!"Tony exclaimed.

Bruce sighed and put a hand over his face."Hey can you give me a blueberry?" Tony asked Bruce. Bruce took his hand away from his face and replied "Tony we don't have time for blueberries, we have to figure out what we're going to do with the girl!".

"Sir Fury is in the building and is coming your way" JARVIS Bruce and Tony looked at each other with wide eyes, "What do we do with the girl!?" Tony exclaimed."Um I-I don't know". Bruce stammered. Tony looked around desperately trying to find some place to hide, Bruce saw this and said "NO, Tony we are not going to do that".

"Going to do what?" Clint said as he dropped down from the ceiling."N-Nothing" Bruce said. Tony had his backside facing Clint so that Clint couldn't see the girl in Tony's arms."Tony?" Clint said crossing his arms over his chest."

"Hey Clint" Tony said finally facing Clint. Clint's eyes went wide when he saw the girl in Tony's arms."W-Who is s-she?" Clint whispered."We don't know" Tony replied

There was a knock at the door before it burst open and there stood Nicholas J. Fury.

* * *

Karina slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself sitting on a chair in a glass cage. She didn't remember how she got there, all she remembered was that she met a guy named Alex DiAngelo? Yeah, that's his name. She also remembered that Alex was the one that was going to make her dream come true. Karina didn't really believe him though.

She looked around and smiled but then frowned. _This looks a bit too much like Loki's glass cage, wait, what am I thinking? I need to get out of here! _she thought. Karina then heard footsteps, a figure walked in. Karina didn't recognize them at first but when she did her eyes went so wide they looked like two giant gumballs.

The one and only Phil Coulson walked in the room. There was an awkward silence before Coulson spoke "I bet you're wondering where you are". Karina silently nodded. "You're in the SHIELD helicarrier".Karina raised and eyebrow and whispered a "What?".

"We'd like to ask you a couple questions mam" said Coulson

"Okay" Karina another agent came in the room with a clipboard and stood next to Coulson. "What's your name?" Coulson asked. "Karina". "Age?". Karina only glared at him. "Do you remember how you got here?". "No" Karina stated. "What do you remember?" Coulson asked again. Karina answered "All I remember is going to sleep in my room and then I somehow ended up in a white room, where a guy named Alex said some weird things and then he pushed me towards what I think was a portal"

Coulson raised an eyebrow before he spoke "Is that all you remember?". Karina nodded. Coulson nodded to the other agent and they both left.

* * *

**I really do love to write don't I? Anyways I would love some reviews!**

**_Seeing, still working on believing.~Tony_**


	4. Information

**Thank you all for such kind reviews! Keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: *places hand over heart* I solomenly swear that I do not own the Avengers**

_**Enjoy**_

The Avengers (minus Tony,Bruce,Clint and Thor) were being updated on the girl Tony had found."So you're saying a girl fell through the the portal? Natasha questioned. Tony shrugged "Yep" he said "Anymore questions?". Clint murmured something and Tony smirked "Do you want to share with the rest class Clint?". "Where's Thor?" Clint asked with a hint of anger. "He's in Asgard" Bruce answered. "Shouldn't we be asking what we're going to do with the girl?" Steve said clearly interrupting the conversation on purpose.

Everyone was silent, thinking of an answer. Then Coulson came in with another agent that had a clipboard. Coulson took the clipboard and the agent left. "Do you even know what her name is?" Coulson asked. The team shook their heads. Coulson frowned, threw the clipboard on the table, and left.

Natasha got the clipboard before anyone else stood up and went to the front of the room. When she saw that all eyes were on her she began speaking "So apparently her name is Karina, her age is unknown, and all she remembers is that she was going to go sleep in her room and then she somehow ended up in a white room, where a guy named Alex said some weird things and then he pushed her towards what she thought was a portal"

"So the only thing we don't know about her is her age" Steve said. Natasha nodded. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we go and ask her questions ourselves?" Tony said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Coulson then bust through the door and said "She's escaped".

**I have nothing to say**

***insert random quote that I probably just made up***


	5. She's found

**Another chapter has come your way! What do you do? Read it of course!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Avengers but me own Karina**

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah what do you mean she's escaped?" Tony questioned clearly not believing what Coulson had said. "Isn't it obvious Stark she's gone" Natasha said angrily. "And why do _we _have to look for her?" Tony replied. "Don't ask, just get your suit." Coulson said putting an end to the conversation.

Let's just skip to where Tony has his Iron Man suit on. "JARVIS?" Tony said as he was now inside the suit. "Already done sir" JARVIS replied. Everyone else was searching for the Karina but they couldn't find soon as Tony found out where Karina was he said "Oh no".

She was at Loki's cell

Steve (who was nearby) heard Tony and he asked "What? did you find her?". "Yep" Tony said as he sighed. "Well where is she?" Said Steve who was getting annoyed. "She's at Loki"s cell". Silence. "What?" Steve replied hoping Tony didn't say what he thought he said. "She...is...at-" "Get on with it Stark" "She's at Loki's cell". "Steve sighed and the others came to see what was taking Steve and Tony so long.

"Do you know where she is or not?" Clint said. Tony was going to answer but Steve answered first "She's at Loki's cell". Silence. Coulson then talked into his earpiece "The girl is with Loki, get her out of there NOW".

8 agents were seen walking towards Loki's definitely weren't prepared for what they saw

* * *

**_Reviews please!_**

**_Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?~Tony_**


	6. Loki's cell

**Wow the chapters sure love you because here's another one!**

**Disclaimer: Not owning the Avengers but owning Karina is the life for me**

* * *

When Karina was left alone in her glass cage she was extremely confused. _Why did he say that I was on the SHIELD helicarrier?_ she thought _Am I dreaming?_. Karina was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door to her cage open. She looked to see who opened the door but she found no one there. Karina carefully walked to the door and walked out of her cage.

Karina suddenly heard someone talking but she couldn't figure out who. When Karina saw that it was Natasha Romanoff her jaw dropped. _Okay I am definitely dreaming now _Karina thought again. Natasha luckily didn't see Karina. Karina was going to find a way to leave the helicarrier but then she saw another glass was a man sitting in the middle of the glass cage, but not just any man.

It was Loki

Karina just stared at him and he stared back. "And who are you?" Loki normally had SHIELD agents walk in every now and then but this time it was someone who was obviously not an agent. "I-I'm Karina" Karina replied but continued "And I'm guessing you're Loki...of Asgard". Loki nodded silently.

"So why are you in here?" Karina already knew the answer to that question but she still wanted to ask it. "For my crimes against Midgard" Loki replied. "I know you're going to say i'm probably a stalker for saying this but I wanted to tell you that I know what happened with you and Thor and how you wanted to be his equal and such."

Loki stared at her for a moment and Karina was mentally smacking herself for saying such a thing to a god who can easily break her in half. "Why in all the nine realms would I ever want to be Thor's equal?" Loki said with anger in his voice. Karina then went to sit in front of the glass cage so that she was directly in front of Loki. "Because you're his brother" Karina could practically feel Loki's anger at that point

"I am not his brother" Loki replied calmly but deadly. Karina was about to reply but just then 10 SHIELD agents came bursting through the door.

* * *

**I need reviews...please**

**Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon.~Tony**


	7. Sitting in the office

**Sorry for not updating! I was in school *dun dun duuunn* Anyways thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Coulson walked in soon after that agents bust in. "Ma'am, back away from the prisoner". "But why?" Karina asked innocently. "He's dangerous and we can't have you getting hurt" Coulson replied walking slowly towards Karina.

Karina couldn't decide whether she should move or not so she finally chose to stay where she was.

Coulson was now in arms reach of Karina so he carefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Loki

Loki of course was watching all of this with a smirk on his face.

Coulson then told the agents to take Karina back to her cell. The agents grabbed Karina but she wasn't going to go without a fight. "Wait! I can help you!" Karina yelled, trying to kick the agents.

Coulson raised an eyebrow and told the agents to let her go. Coulson dismissed the other agents. "Walk with me" Coulson then motioned to Karina to follow him.

They walked for a while until they finally made it to Coulsons office. Sat down in his chair and Karina sat in an abandoned chair that was in the corner of the room."You said you can help us" Coulson said.

"Yes"

"With what?"

"I have important information"

"Show me"

Karina pulled out a small phone out of her pocket (she never left home without it). Karina then told Coulson about the movie Thor and how the movie showed events that happened in New Mexico. Karina also told him about what happened between Thor and Loki.

After hearing all of the information, Coulson asked Karina if she had the movie. Karina then pulled a small dvd out of her other pocket (another thing she never left home without, don't ask). Coulson raised an eyebrow at this.

Karina gave Coulson the dvd and Coulson immediately stood up, walked out the door, and told an agent (who was nearby) to call the Avengers, Fury, and Agent Hill.

As soon as Karina heard this she squealed in excitement (earning a few weird looks from nearby agents).

Coulson realized he left Karina in his office and he hurriedly walked back, only to find her squealing in excitement.

* * *

**Let's face it we were all Karina in that moment. May I have some reviews please?**

**What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.~Tony**


	8. Tony comes

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! Since I have school and homework this story will not be updated as much! By the way, I read the reviews and I'd like to thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own anyone used in this story but I do own Karina**

* * *

Karina couldn't believe it, her and the Avengers, in the same room! She was really trying not to fangirl in front of the nearby agents but it was unbelievably hard. Coulson saw this and asked "Nervous?". "Kinda" Karina replied with a grin."Don't worry, they're nice" Coulson replied putting a hand on Karina's shoulder. Just then Fury walked in, "You called?". "Yes sir". "And for what?". "I have important information".

Karina was watching and being the person she was she starting thinking about the rest of the Marvel universe. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Tony walk in the room. It was when Tony snapped his fingers in her face that she noticed him.

"Is this the girl?" Tony asked Coulson while pointing at Karina. Coulson nodded. Meanwhile Karina's eyes went wide. This was Tony Stark THE Tony Stark!

"Well you know who I am" Tony said, clearly trying to introduce himself to Karina. Both Coulson and Fury rolled their eyes. "H-Hey I'm Karina" Karina replied. "Nervous are we?" Tony said with a grin. Karina nodded.

"Stark we don't have time for this, where are the rest of the Avengers" Coulson interrupted. Tony was about to answer but just then Maria Hill walked in. "They're on their way" she said

Karina's mom was worried. She was at the hospital in the waiting room. Karina had not yet woken up from her nap and it had been two days. Suddenly a doctor walked in and Karina's mother immediately stood up. "Are you Karina's mother?" the doctor 's mother quickly nodded. "Karina is in a coma and we don't know how long it will be until she wakes up" the doctor said slowly.

Karina's mother cried. Her little angel, just here, sleeping. Karina's mother just wanted to see Karina up and about again.

"Can I see her?" she asked

"We should probably go meet the others" Coulson said. "Agreed, why not my place?" Tony suggested. "We can do that" Hill said. "Ready the jets and tell the others to meet us at Stark tower" Fury ordered.

"Yes sir" Coulson and Hill said as they walked out.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for not updating! I would also like some reviews please!**

**What were you lying?~Tony**


	9. Fake

**Since I am back in school I'm think I'm going to update my chapters every Friday or Saturday, what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: You think I own the Avengers? *Laughs loudly but laughs turn into sobs***

* * *

An hour later Karina was at Stark tower. "Since we are total strangers who don't know each other, why don't we get to know one another?" Tony asked Karina, motioning her to sit on the couch with him. Karina hesitated at first but she sat down with him.

"So...who's your favorite Avenger?" Tony asked, fully expecting Karina to answer with "You of course!" but what he got instead surprised him. "Captain America" Karina answered. Tony raised an eyebrow "Really?". "Yes really" Karina replied.

Just then Coulson, Maria Hill, and Fury walked out of the elevator. "What took you guys so long?" Tony said immediately standing up. "Well they are in charge of an organization...which is pretty big...and they deal with superheros...and-" Karina was gong to continue but Tony shushed her, "Yeah yeah yeah I get it"

* * *

Soon after all of the Avengers came (except for Thor) came, they all met in the living room. They were all waiting for Tony of course. (He was at the bar drinking some scotch). " I think it's time that you stop drinking and we get started" Coulson called. Tony then put the glass down and walked over to the front of the room, waiting till everyone's eyes were on him. Once everyone's eyes were on him he began speaking "So -" he put his hands together "Let's get started, shall we?". Almost everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, okay enough jokes, so Karina how on Earth did you come here through a portal" Tony asked. "I don't know!" Karina shouted, "All I remember was going to sleep,waking up in a white room, and being pushed towards a portal and now I'm here!". Everyone was startled by her voice. Karina saw this and apologized "I-I'm sorry for shouting"she looked down at the ground. " Well... I'm guessing you know who we are " Tony said. Karina answered immediately "Yep, but what I don't get is... aren't you guys supposed to be fake?"

* * *

**I love making these chapters. No really, I do. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Who the hell is Bucky?~The Winter Soldier**


	10. Who's that?

**Yes I do know that it isn't Saturday but guess what? I DO WHAT I WANT *cricket noises* Anyways I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: #I Don't Own Anyone In This Story**

* * *

"What do you mean 'fake'?" Steve asked. Karina looked confused for a second but then answered. "Every single one of you, where I'm from, are characters in a comic book, unrealistic, the only real thing about you, are the actors that play you in the movies". Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked at what had been said.

"So you're saying that there's people out there that look exactly like us?" Bruce questioned. Karina nodded. "That is one of the weirdest things I have ever heard and I've heard a lot of things" Tony said.

* * *

So after couple hours of explaining and one very drunk Tony later, night have arrived in the city that never sleeps (New York). Fury,Agent Hill, and Coulson headed back to the SHIELD helicarrier. Bruce, Natasha and Clint went to a nearby SHIELD base. And Tony was still in Stark tower drinking shots in his bar.

Meanwhile Steve and Karina were walking on the ever busy streets of New York City. Karina giggled. She was walking with Captain America! Steve saw this and asked "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Karina said as she giggled again. Steve chuckled. The 21st century sure was weird.

"Do you have any family?" Steve asked. "Um well I've got the basic family, a sibling, a mom, and a dad. I also have a best friend named Sylvia, if that helps".

"The closest thing to a family that I had was Bucky" he replied.

His face suddenly filled with sadness and he looked as if he were about to cry. Patting him on the back Karina said "I'm sorry for your loss".

Steve cleared his throat and replied "Thanks"

* * *

Steve and Karina were walking by an alley where there were two men in business suits talking but they looked suspicious. _They must be drug dealers or somethin_ Karina thought.

Then out of the blue one of the men was shot through the head while the other screamed in terror. Steve and Karina were running a quick speeds down the alley to inspect the body, and hopefully, find the killer.

Now Karina didn't know much about bodies, but she knew a dead guy when she saw one.

"Did you find the killer?"asked Karina. "No...wait, who is that?" asked Steve as he pointed to man that was crouching with a sniper on a nearby building.

That man was The Winter Soldier.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**_Did I step on your moment?~Natasha_**


	11. Unconscious

**Sorry for the wait! I do love the reviews though.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Marvel, and if I did I would put myself in all the movies and that wouldn't be good to watch now would it?**

**_Enjoy!_**

Steve immediately took off running. Karina didn't have the serum so she was far behind him. "Hey!" she called "Wait for me!". But Steve didn't hear her. Karina finally stopped trying to catch up to him when she saw that Steve had somehow gotten on top of a building, running after The Winter Soldier.

"Great going Karina, lose your only protection against the freaks of New York*" she muttered to herself. Suddenly a dumpster that was up ahead shook, as if something fell in it. Karina cautiously walked over to the dumpster and peered in.

And there was the body of an unconscious Steve Rogers.

Karina shrieked. This was bad, this was really really bad! Just then a hand clasped her mouth shut.

'Jee, I wonder who was there with Karina?' You might think. But if you want to know who it was, I'll tell ya, but I warn you it's pretty surprising.

The person who was with Karina was

The Winter Soldier.

Anyways back to the story!

Karina started kicking and punching. But the Winter Soldier kept is hand firmly on her mouth. Then he grabbed Karina by the neck and hit her with a butt of a gun. Karina immediately fainted.

The Winter Soldier put Karina's body over his shoulder and walked off into the darkness.

***No offense people in New York!**

**I would like some reviews. Reviews sound good**

**_I had a date~Steve_**


	12. Tied to a chair

**I was ****_supposed_**** to be doing my homework but I got a little distracted. So if you see any mistakes JUST BLAME IT ON HOMEWORK.**

**I would also like to give a shoutout to my best friend Jada! (I know you're reading this) Her account name is annaxwasxhere1164 so go follow her!**

**Disclaimer: *sings* I don't own Marvel! But I own Karina!**

_**Enjoy**_

Karina slowly woke up, opening her eyes but then closing them instantly due to the harsh light above her. The first thing Karina noticed was that she was tied TO A CHAIR. But that didn't matter right now.

All she could think of was Steve. Was he okay? Is he gonna be okay? These were her exact thoughts. But she wouldn't be able to do anything about it of course. She was tied to a chair!

She carefully looked at her surroundings. As far as she could tell she was in a dark room (except for the light above her). The was a window which was boarded up not too far from her. The room was HUGE though and it seemed pretty empty.

Suddenly she noticed a figure walking towards her. Wait is that...? It is! It's The Winter Soldier.

"What do you want?" Karina snarled. But The Winter Soldier's face seemed blank. No emotions at all.

Karina stared. Was he gonna say something or?

Then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Karina tried to remain calm but failed.

Suddenly someone burst through the window, glass shattering everywhere.

It was the Black Widow.

**I am so sorry the chapters are so short! Hopefully you all forgive me. ****_Hopefully. _**

**REVIEWS.I NEED 'EM**

_**This is where you're wrong, she was already perfect ~Tony**_


	13. Bucky?

**I am on fire! (in case you're Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy, it's a metapohor)**

**Seriously though, I updated three days in a row!**

**(Insert applause here)**

_**Enjoy**_

Without missing a beat Natasha grabbed the gun and threw it out the window. Then she jumped on The Winter Soldier's shoulders. She tried to choke him, but it didn't work so instead, she ripped off his dark glasses and mask. The Winter Soldier quickly reached back, grabbed Natasha's shirt and pulled her forward, making her forcefully crash onto the floor.

Karina was watching all of this with wide eyes. But she decided the now was a better time than ever to get out of her chair. So she tipped the chair backwards, making it fall and break. Karina stood up, wiping the dust off of her. And she focused her attention on the fight in front of her.

Natasha then jumped up and kicked the Winter Soldier straight in the chest, making him stumble backward. The Winter Soldier suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab her. But Natasha dodged every single hit.

All of a sudden a _very_ familiar voice was heard. "I'd put the knife down if I were you" called Tony in his Iron Man suit just outside the broken window, floating. Tony had his repulsers up, aiming them at The Winter Soldier. But the Winter Soldiers didn't listen, so he quickly grabbed Karina and used her as hostage and put the knife to her neck.

Tony put his repulsers down and carefully stepped inside the room. Natasha stopped fighting and remained still. Karina was struggling to get out of The Winter Soldier's grip.

Then yet _another_ voice was heard. "Let. Her .Go" said Steve.

The Winter Soldier's eyes quickly darted over to look at Steve. And Steve eyes grew wide and he almost dropped his shield. "Bucky?" he called. "Who the hell's Bucky?"

**I love cliffhangers! But I also hate them.**

**So I think you guys know what to do now (reviews)**

_**I knew him ~The Winter Soldier'**_


	14. Medical Bay

**Anyone else find it funny that I can't update on the day I'm actually supposed to update?**

**'Cause I find it funny**

**Anyone?**

**Anyone at all?**

**Okay nevermind**

_**Enjoy**_

Silence. That was all Steve could hear. But he didn't care about the deafening silence. All that mattered was Bucky. But it was like Bucky didn't even know him. 'Cause even when Steve had nothing he had Bucky.

'_Who the hell's Bucky?_' These words hurt Steve more than anything else. Then Steve heard muffled shouting. But all he could focus on was his friend. He failed to noticed Bucky whipping out a knife from his thigh. Suddenly Steve's side hurt. He looked down and saw a knife in his side.

And then everything was dark.

The next day all of the Avengers (except for Thor) were in SHIELD'S Medical Bay.

(Karina begged to be there with them but they refused to let her in. She was very devastated)

Steve woke up and tried to at least sit up but immediately winced. His side still hurt, not too much but it still hurt. "Woah woah woah slow down there Capsicle" said the oh so familiar voice of the one and only, Tony Stark. Steve hesitated but laid back down. He looked around and saw the whole crew there (except for Thor).

Steve sighed. "You gave us all quite a scare Cap" Tony said. "Tony I was only stabbed, nothing more" said Steve. "That doesn't stop us from worrying about you" Tony shot back.

"Seriously, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine!"Steve exclaimed. "No you're not" Natasha replied. Steve sighed again, but then he remembered, what happened to Bucky?

"What happened after I passed out?" Steve questioned. Everyone looked at each other and pursed their lips. "They took him and now he's in a cell, like Loki" answered Bruce.

Steve smiled sadly. At least Bucky was okay...

**So yeah...funny right?**

**Right?**

**Reviews**

**Now**

_**I don't like being handed things~Tony**_


	15. Star Spangled Man With A Plan

**I am truly sorry for not updating sooner.**

**That is all.**

_**Enjoy**_

Not even three days later, Steve was out of the medical bay and up on his feet. It was all thanks to the serum of course. But still, all Steve could think of was Bucky.

How Bucky was even alive, Steve didn't know. And Steve was afraid that he would never know. SHIELD wouldn't even let him see Bucky. And that made it even worse.

How would you feel if you lost your best friend who was like a brother/sister? Pretty terrible i'm guessing. Now multiply that times ten.

And that's exactly how Steve was feeling.

Everyone was in Stark Tower, and yes, Thor was there too. Thor had recently come to Earth because well, he had the chance.

Karina even got her own room! So yes, she was extremely happy about that.

Anyways, they were all in the living room. And Karina could literally feel Steve's sadness in the air. Tony felt it too. So Tony whipped out his Stark Pad and started typing.

Karina heard her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out.

She had gotten a text message from Tony Stark.

Who was sitting right next to her, thank you very much.

Tony: What do we do about Steve?

Karina: I don't know

Tony: Well I can't have a depressed Capsicle around all day

Karina: Well why don't all of us go out or something?

Tony: No, I know Capsicle and he won't want to do that

Karina: Oh I have an idea!

Tony: Well on with it!

Karina: I say, we put Star Spangled Man With A Plan on

Tony: I love it

And so the conversation ended. With a nod from Karina, Tony searched for the song.

When Tony finally found it, he nodded. And then he hit play.

Everyone looked at Steve and his cheeks kept getting redder and redder. Honestly it was an adorable sight. Everyone else tried (and failed) to keep in their laughter. And soon, even Steve was laughing.

Karina and Tony high-fived each other.

The plan had worked.

**So yeah, I decided to not add any cliffhangers do hopefully you guys like this.**

**Hopefully.**

_**Hopefully~Me**_


	16. The voice

**Honestly I am so disappointed in myself for not writing another chapter for this story sooner and I just hope you can all forgive me. (But if you can't that's fine, I understand) . Anyways, this will be the last time I will say that I don't own the Avengers, or Loki, Or Bucky, because I think you guys already know that I don't own them so...on with the story I guess.**

**_Enjoy_**

The day just kept on getting better and better for Loki. First, 'The Winter Soldier' as he heard them say, was placed in a cell not too far away from his. The only reason he knew where 'The Winter Soldier' was was because he overheard the 'foolish mortals' as Loki liked to call them.

Then Loki overheard the mortals say that the Captain had been injured. Oh yes, things were going quite well for Loki. Except for the fact that he was still trapped in the glass cell. Anyways, he soon thought of a way, a plan, to get out. Loki then realized he could telepathically talk to 'The Winter Soldier'. But Loki knew he would have to do it secretly, he couldn't afford getting into anymore trouble.

Suddenly the girl he had talked to, Karina, was it? Yes, that was her name. Anyways he knew he had to do something about her. Loki knew he shouldn't be worrying about another foolish mortal, but something was different about her. Loki thought of all sorts of possibilities but they all just didn't seem right. Then he realized, she knew something about his battle with Thor in Asgard and how he fell into the abyss. Oh, how that angered him. Loki had to stop her before she told those 'Avengers'.

And so the plan began.

In another part of the helicarrier Bucky was sitting in the middle of the cell, his legs crisscrossed, his armed in his lap, and his head down. Bucky then started to hear a voice in his head. It sounded...British? Yeah, that's it. The voice said it's name was Loki and how they could escape and have revenge. But Bucky didn't listen. He took orders from Hydra and no one else.

But the voice wouldn't stop.

The voice grew more irritating by the second and soon it was shouting. Bucky couldn't take it anymore, he screamed "SHUT UP!" and banged his metal fist against the glass. The glass slightly cracked, slightly.

The voice was finally silent. Then it started talking time it was talking about the man Bucky had thrown his knife at. Bucky knew he recognized him from somewhere. The voice started talking about how Bucky had grown up with the man and how he would protect the man because the man was always getting into fights. Then the voice said a phrase that was so familiar Bucky it was insane.

"Till the end of the line" the voice said.

And then it all came flooding back to Bucky.

His name was James Buchanan Barnes and his best friend was Steve Rogers, the man who he would be best friends with until the end of time, till the end of the line.

**So again I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating in like, forever, so yeah.**

**Awkward.**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you guys to Review!**

_**I am Groot~Groot**_


	17. Thanks, Bruce

**Look, guys! Only two more days until Christmas! Like always, i'm super sorry for not updating sooner. It took my best friend (you know who you are) to make me start writing again. Anyways, I hope with all my heart that you all have a wonderful Christmas.**

_**Enjoy**_

It was morning and Karina was in her room flipping through the channels when she came across some familiar TV shows. Agents Of SHIELD, Ghost Adventures, even Sherlock. "Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villian." She whispered to herself. Suddenly an idea came to her. Karina quickly flipped through the channels until she found it, the show she loved to death.

_Supernatural._

Karina jumped for joy and squealed. Yes, she was obsessed with Supernatural. Back home she even had a poster. Castiel was her favorite character, and then it was Dean, and then Sam.

All of a sudden she heard Jarvis call her name, "Ma'am, its time for breakfast." Karina was startled and she fell to the floor with a thud. "My apologies, ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you." Jarvis apologized. "No, its okay Jarvis. But could you, uh, tell me where the kitchen is?" Karina asked shyly. "Of course, ma'am." Jarvis replied.

"And Jarvis?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Karina if you want to."

"Very well, Karina."

~o0o~

Jarvis showed Karina to the kitchen (where all of the others were, including Thor) and through the whole way Karina tried her best not to step on the lines. She was a child at heart, don't judge her. Though she barely met him, Karina already thought of Jarvis as her friend. When she finally reached the kitchen she thanked Jarvis and took a deep breath. (I might have forgotten to tell you she had Social Anxiety, oops?) A million questions went through her head. _What if I interrupt something important? What if they all stare at me? Do I look okay?_

Without even realizing it, Karina was hyperventilating and without knowing where she was going, she stumbled into the living room and fell on the couch, crying and clutching her chest. Jarvis had immediately called Steve, since he had the most experience with breathing problems. Steve was eating his usual pancakes when Jarvis had said that Karina was having breathing problems. He immediately jumped out of his chair and ran out the kitchen door.

Steve soon realized he didn't know where she was so he ordered Jarvis to give him her location. When Jarvis told him that Karina was in the living room, he changed his direction and soon he could see Karina sitting down on one of the couches, crying and clutching her chest. Steve knelt down in front of Karina and told her to take a deep breath.

Soon, all of the Avengers were in the living room sitting in silence. It was finally Tony who broke the silence. "Karina, why didn't you tell us that you had Social Anxiety earlier?" He asked. Karina only shrugged and sniffled. Natasha was the next who spoke up. "Have you ever been to the doctor about this?" She asked. Karina shook her head. "Well," Tony said, "We have Bruce." Everyone turned to look at Bruce. "Well, I guess I _could_ give you an inhaler which would help you with situations like these." Bruce suggested. "Yeah," Karina said "That'd be nice."

**Call me evil for doing that to Karina all you want but I don't regret a thing!**

**If you guys think this was surprising, you're gonna love the next chapter!**

***evil laughter***

**_That song belongs to me!~Peter Quill/Star-Lord_**


	18. Sorry :c

**I'm very sorry but months have passed and I have lost my motivation to continue this story. I have given The Glass Jellyfish my permission to do whatever they want with the story. Though if you guys want to continue the story yourselves that's alright with me. I also would be very glad to read your guys' continuation to the story if you do write one. Until next time, friends.**

_**"We are Groot."~Groot**_


End file.
